Twisted Disney
by goldenheart790
Summary: Disney tales with a twist. I do not own any disney characters or plots. P.S. the category is one movie but the series is all Disney movies. It wouldn't let me put "Disney" as a sub category.
1. Cinderella

Cinderella lived with her father in a very nice house. Her father was very well known throughout the town and the people loved him. Yes it was true that her mother died, yes it is true that her father remarried top a woman with two daughters, and yes it was true that her father died. But one thing that wasn't true; Cinderella's stepmother, Lady Tremaine and her stepsisters, Anastasia and Drusilla weren't actually the monsters she made them out to be.

When Cinderella's father died, they all sincerely cared and mourned him. Cinderella was originally called "Ella", for it was her actual name. Cinderella turned Lady Tremaine away because she saw her kill her father. She deemed her stepmother evil from then on. What she didn't know is that her father tried to kill Lady Tremaine to get her daughters to do whatever sick things he wanted. The three cared for Cinderella very deeply and Lady Tremaine treated her like she was one of her own daughters. Everyone did chores, Lady Tremaine spoiled all three of them, and they all were able to go to the ball to meet the prince. Cinderella ruined Anastasia's and Drusilla's dresses each night of the three day celebration.

The Prince then saw beauty in only Cinderella and when they danced, she lied about her whole life to the prince and he vowed that he will take her from her "hell". Cinderella purposely left her slipper on the stairs and the prince showed at Cinderella's home, took her away and sentenced her family to death.


	2. Peter Pan

Peter Pan lied on the ground, but his hands behind his head, and looked to the sky, "You can never grow up here." He heard a little chime and smiled, "That's why it's called Neverland, right Tink?" The little blonde fairy nodded as she joined him on the ground. It's been so long since Peter has seen any outsiders and to him, playing "Cat and Mouse" with Hook has been fun but years and years of jesting and insulting the captain and gaining victory every time has simmered down to a medium temperature. In Neverland, you're trapped in time.

In Neverland, you are always doing the same thing everyday. Even if there's nothing new to do, the most important thing about Neverland is that you can never grow up. The reason why Captain Hook and his crew are grownups plagued Peter. He always wondered how Hook was a grownup in Neverland because here in Neverland, no one grows up. Everyday he sat in his den of the hideout; wondering how Hook could be a man when you never grew up in Neverland.

"Maybe he found Neverland from afar," Peter said to himself, "but _how_ does an outsider know of this paradise?" Peter grew angry, " _My_ paradise," he turned to Tinkerbell, "it's _my_ paradise!" Tinkerbell hid behind a cloth.

"Mr. Smee," Captain Hook caught the short man's attention with a modulated voice. The short white-haired man looked up to Hook,

"Yes Captain?" Mr. Smee waited for an answer from the man he served without question. The man noticed Captain Hook's face grow red with anger,

"How do I defeat that little-" Hook and Smee looked up in the sky to see Peter flying,

"Miss me?" Hook yelled to Peter,

"I have had enough of you, boy!" Peter flew to the ship with Tinkerbell by his side. Before he could land, Hook drew his sword, hoping to swing at Peter. "Ever since you cut off my hand and fed it to the vile crocodile, it's been following me and I could receive no peace!" Hook and Peter's steel weapons clinked and clashed when lightning flashed and thunder struck.

"Serves you best!" Peter yelled after Hook, flying the pace he was backing. Peter had Hook right where he wanted him. The boy flew behind Hook and held his dagger to Hook's neck, "Any last words?"

"I, Captain James Hook," Hook began as he drummed his fingers on his hook, "am regretful about how I spent my time here in Neverland." Hook looked to the night sky, "I suppose this is no way for me to spend my life." Mr Smee looked his captain in the eyes,

"You can't go Captain." Hook looked at Smee twirling his hat in his hands and tearing eyes.

"Don't be so sad, Smee." Hook said smiling, "It's better than suffering from what feels like a lifetime of fighting with a little kid."

With that, Hook accepted a fate he could have had a long time ago. The sound of flesh tearing and accompanied by a thump to the wooden floor of the ship satisfied Peter and broke Hook's crew. Tinkerbell never saw Peter do anything like this before causing her to flee back to the hideout. Peter grabbed Hook by his jacket and threw in the water. Smee ran to the side of the ship,

"No! Captain!" Smee looked at the water with tears in his eyes knowing that the man he served was gone. He held the rim of the ship as he saw eyes above the water fearing the crocodile was going to take Hook. Smee's fear came true as when the crocodile left, so did a trail of blood behind him. Smee was on his knees now, crying even more, "Rest in peace Captain James Hook."


	3. Frozen

Hans's sword broke as it touched Anna's frozen fingertip. She saved Elsa at the cost of her own life. Elsa looked up at Anna and saw her frozen body and cried. _She_ did this, Elsa froze Anna, her own sister, all because of her longing to be alone. She didn't want to face her fear and because of Elsa's cowardice and yearning isolation, Anna is a permeant ice sculpture. Kristoff fell to his knees as he saw his true love frozen in place ad Elsa hugged Anna. Tear drops froze from her face; she knew Anna wasn't coming back no matter what. Not even true love turned Anna to normal. "Anna, I'm so sorry," Elsa said between sobs, "you were right." Elsa's feeling of hopelessness took over her and she prevented Hans and Kristoff from getting away from her sadness fueled guilt. The ice was crawling up the men's bodies and as they were pleading for Elsa to stop.

"Please, you don't have to do this Queen Elsa!" Kristoff yelled, "Please!" Elsa didn't seem to hear him as the ice was growing higher and colder on their bodies. The townsfolk started panicking because they too were beginning to become covered in ice and it wasn't long before they did. Hans was already frozen as Kristoff reached a hand out, "Elsa! Please stop!" Kristoff was frozen with his outstretched hand and Elsa still held Anna as she began to freeze as well.

"Anna, I should've listened," Elsa sobbed as she was nearly frozen, "you were only trying to help me." Her last words before she froze, "Please forgive me…" Elsa's new title was; The Ice Queen.


End file.
